


So I Stayed in the Darkness with You

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash, Swimming, Walks On The Beach, more specifically the Siken Bot on Twitter, soft, teenage pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: The TweetRichard Siken bot @sikenpoemsStill wet, I lay down next to you. Your arms, your legs, your naked chest,your ribs delineated like a junkyard dogs.10:17 AM - 11 Aug 2019 (the url w/o hyperlink: https://twitter.com/sikenpoems/status/1160555856011939840)Summer, 1934.





	So I Stayed in the Darkness with You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence + the Machine, “Cosmic Love.” Second person PoV, Bucky.

The waning sliver of moon glitters on the water, the beach deserted. You’d told your parents you’d be staying the night with Steve since his ma was working late all this month and it got lonely with just him. It wasn’t a lie, not really. The two of you would find your way back there before dawn. You might even catch some sleep before you went home again. Now, though, now, you have the whole beach to yourselves. No crowds pushing shoulder to shoulder, hoping to get a toe into the ocean. Nothing but open water, open sand, and open smiles. 

Steve had suggested it. A little late birthday celebration. The beaches had been far too crowded with the fireworks, but now? Perfect. The water still held a little of the day’s heat, the sand pleasant between bare toes. You and Steve had swum until Steve was too tired to do more than haul himself out of the water to lie on the sand panting and catch his breath. You watch him go, the moon catching the sea as it runs off of his bony limbs, watch him stretch out, a beautiful figure like the paintings in the museums he’d take you to see. 

You duck your head under the water to feel the way your breath catches in your lungs when you look at him, the way you feel, everything pressing in on you from everywhere all at once. You stay under until your lungs begin to burn. You feel like you would drown in the feeling.

You rise from the water gasping and dripping, pushing wet hair out of your eyes as you go to him. You lay down next to him, feeling the last of the day’s heat in the sand under your back. Folding your hands behind your head, you turn to smile over at Steve. You sweep your eyes over him from his toes to his head, each of his ribs echoing the curve of the moon in the sky above you. You want to reach over and run your hands over his stomach, his chest, but you don’t. You can’t. You bite your tongue and lock your fingers.

You smile at him and he smiles back.


End file.
